


After the full moon

by YouAreMyMoonshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Fluff, Fulls moons, Gay, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, M/M, Marauders era, Peter Pettigrew - Freeform, Werewolf, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, throughout the years, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29683302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouAreMyMoonshine/pseuds/YouAreMyMoonshine
Summary: "I'll always be there to help you, I promise."A small fic about Remus and Sirius growing find of one another as the years go by. Set to around Remus' transformations.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 17





	1. Year 1

A young boy, about 11 years old, was wandering outside of Hogwarts. He had a frown playing on his lips, hands shoved in his pockets. He's wanted to be in a house rather than Slytherin so that he would be different from his family but it's been difficult. It was embarrassing to recive a howler from his mother in front of the whole school. 

His heart beat faster and his breathing quickened when he heard shuffling in the grass nearby. He wasn't even supposed to be out this early, the sun had just started to rise. He was going to get caught, unless, maybe it's Hagrid?

He saw the small figure; well it looked to be more of his size, come closer. He recognized the boy to be Remus Lupin, he was in the same house and dorm room as Sirius. His amber eyes widened in shock when he saw him.

"Sirius? W-What are you d-doing out here?" The young boy asked, bewildered by the sight of his friend.

Sirius looked down at his torn and bloody clothes, then up at his scratched and scarred arms. His stormy gray eyes made contact with his amber ones for a split second, then his glance moved to the big scar, starting from his bottom lip and running down to his chin.

"What happened? Are you okay? It looks like you've been attacked."

"I'm fine," he assured.

"No your not, you're bleeding for merlin's sake!"

"Please, I just need to go to the-"

"But it's a long walk, here maybe if we just.." He trailed off, thinking quickly. He looked down at the light jacket he was wearing and took it off. 

"What are you-" Remus started but stopped when Sirius ripped the sleeve.

"Do you mind if I" Sirius gestured to Remus' bleeding, lightly freckled arms. He nodded slightly before putting his slightly shaky arm out for Sirius to bandage. He wrapped the sleeve around his arm gently and tied it then tore of the other sleeve to mop up some of the blood.

Remus looked at Sirius when he finished, a puzzled expression displayed on his face. "Thank you." He mumbled quietly, glancing ahead to avoid his gaze while Sirius smiled and gave him a light pat on the shoulder. "It's not a problem."


	2. Year 2

It was quiet in the dark empty corridor, that is till three twelve year old boys shuffled down. They were close to each other, trying to keep the cloak on but also going as fast as they could. "Shh! Don't wake up the portraits!" James hissed to Sirius.

"I won-" Sirius started but almost dropped the wrap around bandage he was carrying. He sighed with relief and stuffed it in his pocket. 

"Someones coming!" Peter whisper yelled, panic rising in his voice.

The heard a new set of footsteps besides there own and moved in a slower pace. They all glanced to the side slowly to see a Hufflepuff prefect. He looked in their direction causing all three boys to hold thier breath.

The Hufflepuff simply just shrugged his shoulders and turned the other way. Sirius wiped sweat from his forehead. "C'mon!" He whispered when he was out of sight and the three friends walked outside.

The sun was just starting to rise in the sky. They took the cloak off and headed to the shrieking shack. Once they made it they could see Remus' hunched figure in the distance. He looked worse than usual. More sctatches, more scars, more blood.

Sirius grabbed the bandage out of his pocket as they walked closer to him. Remus jumped when he saw them. "What are you doing?" 

"Helping you of course." Sirius replied, unwrapping the bandage. He glanced down at Remus' leg and noticed him limping slightly. When Remus set his shaky, scrathed arm out, he started to wrap it around his arm. "You don't have to-" But James cut him off. "Nonsense, why go to the hospitol wing when you have us?"

"It's what friends are for," Peter said.

Remus felt his heart soften but pushed his thoughts aside and gave the three a small smile in response.

He never had friends like this...ever. And he loved the feeling to have caring friends who would do anything for him. He would do anything for them as well.

James and Peter stood on each side of Remus and grabbed under his arms gently for support while Sirius kneeled down to bandage his bleeding leg. Once he was done they wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and helped him walk torwards the castle. 

"Thank you, for waking uo early, bandaging me up and...everything."

"It's like what Pete said, " Sirius spoke. "It's what friends are for."


	3. Year 3

There they were, the three marauders were in the same corridor under the same invisibility cloak. The only thing that was different was their ages, they all aged a year older. They were now teens..about to get caught.

Filch walked by at the same moment Peter dropped a unwrapped chocolate bar. All boys winced as he walked over to it. "Who's there?" He asked, lifting his lantern in the dark area. He looked down at the chocolate bar and picked it up, examining it. He walked forward, swinging his lantern in front of him.

"I know you're out here," He spat, blocking the boys path.

James racked his brain for a plan, then it hit him. He waited for Filch to turn around before yanking the cloak off himself. Unfortunately, the cloak slipped of Peter as well, Sirius was the only one hidden. 

Filch turned around and shone the lantern in their faces, confused but also overjoyed that he had successfully caught someone. "Ha! I cau-" filch started but James interrupted him. "Yeah, yeah, you caught us." 

"Just get it over with," Peter mumbled.

"With pleasure," Filch said as he lead the boys away from were they were heading. When they walked past Sirius, James turned his head in that direction and mouthed, "Go."

Sirius nodded, even though he couldn't see him and walked down. He felt bad that his two friends got caught, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He got outside in time just in time to see the sun rise. He saw Remus' figure right outside the whomping willow. He watched the boys frown turn into a smile when his amber eyes spotted him.

Sirius couldn't help but admire the way his eyes shone in the rising sunlight. He shook his head at the thought and moved closer to Remus, smiling as well. "Hey Sirius."

"Hey Remus, how was it?"

Remus looked down at his bleeding arms and smiled weakly. "It could of gone better. Where are the others?"

"They got caught by filch.." Sirius set down the bandages and got out a cloth. "Oh," Remus replied, not knowing what else to say. He needed to make it up to them somehow, since they got caught and he were to blame.

Sirius then started to mop up the blood. When most of the blood was gone, he could see some pretty nasty gashes. Sirius looked up to see how Remus was doing, the boy's eyes were glued to the sun.

He tired not to think of his thoughts from earlier and looked back down at his arms and grabbed the bandages, wrapping it around his arms. He tore the bandage from the roll and set it in his pocket. He set a hand on his arm to make sure it was on tight enough.

"Alright, all done." 

Remus looked at him, a smile played on his lips. "Thank you again Sirius." Sirius smiled back. "We're friends, I'd do anything for you."

The words that he spoke sunk into his brain. But do friends like looking into each others eyes, as if getting lost into them? Nah, he was just overthinking about this too much. He had other things to worry about.


	4. Year 4

Remus stood in the room, looking around. The rising sun was shining sunlight into the dark room. There were scratches and blood all on the walls and furniture in the small room. He hated being in here because it's the place were he transforms into a...into a monster.

He wanted to leave as soon as possible but had to move slower. Full moons usally wore him out, made him really tired. He stood up, uneasily at first and made his way down the creaky steps and down the long dark tunnel. 

He couldn't wait to see his friends, they've always been there for him after the full moons, ever since they found out. And helped him, well...Sirius would always help him the most..and be the one to patch his wounds. But why? Why would he in particular do it?

A faint light finally shone at the end of the tunnel as he moved closer to it. His head piping out of the entrance to see his three friends sitting in the grass, quite a few feet away from the whomping willow. They were leaning on each others shoulders, looking about ready to fall asleep.

Sirius was the first one to notice the fourteen year old boy standing there and jumped up, causing James to tumble face down to the ground. Grumbling, he sat up and followed Sirius and Peter who were walking torwards Remus. He already had his arm out for Sirius to bandage and blushed slightly when Sirius' arm brushed agaisnt his as he unwrapped the bandage.Thank merlin he was looking down at the moment.

James was wiping the lenses on his glasses with his shirt before putting them back on his face and facing Remus. He noticed the blush on his face but said nothing, instead he exchanged looks with Peter and smirked to himself. One day.

"And, we're all done" Sirius said cheerfully. His smile widdened when Remus smiled back at him. Peter walked forward and held out a chocolate bar to Remus. "Here, I wasn't sure if you'd want to eat it now, but I wanted to give it to you here in case I forget."

"Thanks Peter and Sirius."

James coughed and Remus moved his gaze in his direction "You too..even though you've hardly done anything."

Sirius chuckled and James shot him a glare. "What was I supposed to bring? It's not exatcly cold outisde so bringing a blanket or cloak would of been useless."

"I was just messing with you," Remus said, rolling his eyes as they started to head back to the castle. He caught Sirius looking at Remus. Yep, he was right. One day..or at least, that's what he hoped.


	5. Year 5

Sirius was laying on the scratched wood planks of the shrieking shack next to James and Peter. The fifteen year old boys weren't in there usual human forms, instead they were each a different animal that represented them. 

James was a stag, Sirius was a dog, and Peter was a rat. In front of them layed thier friend; thier friend who was now a Werewolf, laying down calmly.

His friends had worked hard to learn on how to become an animagi. They even learned how to do it in secret. This was there first time being in the shack, they were all nervous but also desperate, hoping it would work. Luckily it did. And the human part of Remus had no idea.

Sirius lifted his head up when he saw the sun rise out the window and stood up. He looked over at his friends, deciding to let them sleep and move a bit closer torwards Remus. Once the transformation was done, all that was in the corner was a boy. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, in front of him was a big, black shaggy dog.

He wagged his tail happily and licked his face, causing the boy to grin and blush. The dog walked over to a corner, picking up bandages and walking back over to Remus. 

He dropped them down in front of him, growling when he went to grab it. He rolled his amber eyes a grin still on his face as the dig transformed into a teen, brushing his raven locks out of his face, snatching the bandages from the ground.

Remus held his arm out and Sirius examined it, "Not too bad." He said, using less bandages than usaul to wrap around the small injury on his arm. Sirius looked up at him and smiled, Remus grinned back. 

Then, both boys were close, very close. Their hearts beating faster every second, breath quickening. They leaned in closer untill..."Good morning!"

James was standing behind them, a smug look on his face. Peter was standing right beside him. They both shot up quickly, looking around nervously.

"We see your busy, so we'll meet you back at the castle" Peter said and walked out the door, grinning to himself, James shot them a wink before walking out as well.

Both boys looked at each other awkwardly. "So.." Sirius started but was cut off by the other boys lips meeting his. He was too shocked to react to it. Remus pulled back after a good few moments, both boys panting for breath. Sirius looked at him, eyes wide with shock. 

"Holy shit" he mumbled breathlessly. Remus smirked in response. "Well would you look at that, I've flustered the great Sirius Black."

The blush on Sirius' face deepened and he stuck his tongue out at Remus. He chuckled as they walked out of the shack. Their hands brushed on their way back to the castle and Sirius grabbed a hold of his hand. Both boys smiling like idiots the whole way there.

That was the first happy memory Remus had made in the shack.


	6. Year 6 (Part 1)

Everything was great, until that one full moon that changed everything..

A sixteen year old boy was laying in one of the beds from the hospital wing. His amber eyes fluttered open and he sat up, looking at his surroundings. James was standing there, a nervous look on his face. Something wasn't right. He just now realized that he was bandaged up, but something felt different. And he didn't like it.

"Remus..something happened last night.."

And what James told him broke his heart. Sirius had came in about an hour later and Remus shouted at him, making him feel even more guilty than he was feeling before. After all the yelling, Remus quietly told him to go away and he obeyed, finally letting the tears run down his face.

Remus sat in the hospital wing all alone; he was hunched over the bed, tears running down his scarred face. He felt torn apart..broken..He always felt as if Sirius loved him, he had hope that they could be together. But boy was he wrong. He was devastated and felt as if a dementor was hanging above him, sucking away all of his sadness.

Meanwhile Sirius was outside; leaned against the wall, sobbing into his shaky hands. It was all his fault, he promised to always be there for him. He was the one who was supposed to be the one to bandage him up. But instead he screwed up and ruined his relationship with someone who truly had strong feelings for him.

Months had passed and neither boy has spoke to one another. Sirius had tried talking to Remus, apologizing endless times but Remus never said anything back to him. James and Peter had tried to help them, but everything they did hasn't worked. 

Remus would try and live his life without Sirius but he found it to be the most difficult thing he's ever done. On the other hand, Sirius knew that he couldn't live without Remus. That's when he started to smoke, he'd start with just one cigarette, but one turned into two and three turned into four and he just kept on going. James had found out eventually and so did Peter, but they couldn't do anything to stop him. He knew that Remus was the only one to help him.

Full moons would be even worse. James didn't want Sirius to come with them down to the shack because he was worried that he would get hurt since the two haven't been talking to each other. Sirius hated the thought of it and pleaded James to let him come, but he refused to let him. Sirius gave up after hours of begging and spent the whole night smoking, his mind causing him to sink too deep into thought, no one being able to pull him up above.

Both boys felt heart broken without each other. 

They wished that this nightmare would finally come to an end.


	7. Year 6 (Part 2)

It was the third full moon that Remus had to spend without Sirius. Remus became more vicous during those times. James and Peter couldn't be with him since he was too dangerous and risky. No one was okay with him being all alone but they had no other choice. 

What seemed like years, the moon lowered and the sun started to rise into the sky. The poor boy in the shack was bleeding more than ever, he could hardly walk out of the shack. James and Peter tried to help but he wouldn't let them. He only wanted one person.

His heart was literally screaming for Sirius by this point, he hardly had Sirius in his life and he loathed it. He missed everything about him, even his flaws. Remus headed towards the castle, trying to ignore the fact that he winced at every step he took. James and Peter were at either side of Remus, unaware that he was looking for Sirius, in thier minds they thought he was desperate to get to the hospital wing. 

The tall boy almost walked inside but stopped, ignoring James and Peter's questions. He smelt smoke.. cigarette smoke. And it was close. "Remus, what are you doing?" James asked for the hundredth time. But Remus' eyes were fixed upon Sirius, who was leaned against a wall, smoking a cigarette. 

Remus froze when Sirius looked at him and so did he, the cigarette almost fell out of his mouth. He took it out and held it between his two finger then stood up straight, walking a couple of inches closer to Remus. His eyes darted to his bleeding arms, tears stung in his eyes. James and Peter looked at each other and turned around to walk inside, they didn't want to be in the way.

Sirius swallowed hard before he spoke. "Remus..I-" but he stopped to see the other boy have tears streaming down his face, Sirius let his own tears come out as he moved closer to Remis as they two lovers hugged. "I'm so sorry," Sirius whispered shakily into Remus' ear, his head resting on his shoulder. "I'm a big fucking idiot for using you like that and-" He was cut off by lips touching his.

Remus pulled back soon after, not wanting kiss that long since they were still shaking from crying. "I love you Sirius," he said to the other boy, his amber eyes shone with tears. "I love you too Remus." He said back and embraced him again. They calmed down enough and pulled back once more, Remus looked at Sirius, noticing that he had blood on his jacket then looked down at his arms. "I'm sorry for staining your jacket." 

Sirius wasn't paying attention, he was pulling something out of his pocket. 

It was bandages. 

He waited for Remus to hold out his arms before wrapping it around, just like how he used to. Soon after they headed back to the castle, Sirius helping Remus to the hospital wing for his leg and stayed with him the whole time. 

And both boys felt loved again.


	8. Year 7

The full moon lowered out of the sky, the beaming sun rose in it's place, shining it's sunlight on over the early morning of Hogwarts. Four, now seventeen, boys were in the shrieking shack. Two asleep while the other two were sitting across from each other. The Raven haired boy had a couple band-aids in hand, looking at the other boys bleeding cheek.

He peeled the paper off the back before placing it gently on the boys cut. "You did good last night, I hardly have to bandage you up."

"Yeah, but I still feel sore," The tawny haired boy said, blushing, due to the fact that Sirius was tracing his thumb along a scar that started at his bottom lip, down to his chin. "W-What are you doing?"

"Admiring your scars," he replied.

"They're just scars."

"No, they're not. They show how brave you are, having to deal with the awful transformation every once a month. You're braver than all of us combined," he said, gesturing to himself and their friends behind them.

"Do you have to do that?" He mumbled, looking down.

"Do what?" Sirius asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Be all romantic and sappy to get me all soft."

"If you think that's sappy than read what he writes in his dairy," a voice said from behind them.

Sirius turned around at James, glaring. "Oh, your one to talk. All you talk about in yours is about Lily this and Lily that."

"I hate waking up to you two arguing," Peter groaned, rubbing his head as he stood up.

"Would you rather woken up to us making out," Sirius said, while looking at Remus, a smirk on his face.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm too tired."

Peter groaned, "I probably should if just kept my mouth shut. Anyway, If you guys are staying in here than have fun. I'm leaving."

"Me too," James said as he followed Peter out.

"Well...now that we're alone," Sirius said, waggling his eyebrows.

Remus sighed. "Maybe tommorow? I already said that I'm tired."

"Then can we cuddle?"

Remus nodded as Sirius jumped up excitedly, as he followed him out of the shack.

====

====

====

Both boys were snuggled up in the warm bed, under the comfy covers. Their bodies close, limbs tangled, eyes droopy. Sirius had his head nuzzled in his boyfriends neck, both of their arms were wrapped around each other.

"Moony?" Sirius mumbled, his voice muffled.

"Hm?"

"I love you," he said, between small, soft kisses on his neck.

"Love you too Padfoot," he mumbled before closing his eyes.

Once Sirius knew that he was asleep, he sat up slightly, looking down upon the sleeping boy.

He smiled at the sight, and leaned down to place a lingering kiss on the cheek that was injured.

He moved his head down closer to his ear and whispered. "I promise to never use you, or do anything else to hurt you," he whispered softly.

"I promise the same for you," a croaky voice said, causing him to jump slightly. "I thought you were asleep."

"Almost was," Remus replied quietly, and brushed a strand of hair behind Sirius' ear, a tired smile on his face. Their eyes locked as Remus wrapped his arms around the other boys neck, pulling him closer to his lips. The two pressed their lips together, sharing a sweet, tender kiss. Before Sirius pulled back, laying his head on Remus' chest. Not long after, they ended up falling asleep in each others arms.


End file.
